Lost Memories
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: Things seem good between Victoria and Conrad for a few hours, but what happens when they take a turn for the worst and a fatal accident occurs?
1. Chapter 1

**So with my ADD in writing, I've decided to start up another story in between Victoria's son! Hope you guys like this one, and review! It helps me update quicker if i know people like it. OK, well, don't wanna make the A/N waaay to long so here ya go!**

* * *

Victoria walked to the end of the huge hallway in Grayson Manor, heels clicking on the tile floor. At the end of it, there was a door marked "Basement". The basement of this huge house was huge as well, and it was very easy to get lost in all the dark passageways there was to find. But she knew this place. She opened the door and stepped down the stairs, hearing the echoing noise that every little sound was making. It smelled dusty and dank, but she wasn't stopping. She reached the end of the stairs and found a hallway, partially lit, with cold pavement floor and cobwebs draped on the ceiling. She snorted. The cleaning service _really _needed to get down here. But then it wouldn't just be her place, as it was in the moment. She walked down the hallway a few yards, then stopped when she found the door she was looking for. Strangely enough, it was open. She frowned. No one ever came down here besides her. She stepped in front of the door so she could see who was inside. Sighing, she walked inside the room and shut the door behind her.

Conrad apparently came down here too.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of his wife's voice startled him, and he dropped the box he had been rummaging through on the floor, causing a cloud of dust to poof up, making Victoria very much annoyed.

"What are _you _doing?" he retorted. Victoria sighed. "We aren't children, Conrad."

"Fine. You asked me first," he replied. "I come down here a _lot _when I get frustrated."

She crossed her arms. "Another thing we have in common."

She bent over, taking the box from his hands. "I like looking back at the days when things weren't so complicated."

He quickly snatched the box away from her. "You _make _them complicated, my dear."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, preparing to leave. But when she turned the metal doorknob, nothing happened. Conrad looked up, seeing she was having trouble.

"What's wrong? Don't want to ruin your nails?"

She glared in his direction before tugging on the doorknob again and then finally giving up. "You fool. It's locked!"

He gave a laugh and stood up. "Or maybe just stuck. You haven't always had the strength you seem to portray."

She sneered at him and went to sit down, not really wanting to, though, on account of the dirty floor and she had _just _bought this new dress!  
Maybe Conrad would get it open. She watched him struggle with it for a minute, before coming back to sit down.

"What's wrong? Maybe you just haven't always had the _strength _you seem to portray either."

He chose to ignore her witty comment, if they were going to be stuck down here for who knows how long, he wanted it to be enjoyable. He broke his train of thought when he saw what Victoria was looking at. She had opened the photo album of their wedding night. He sat beside her, looking at the pictures with her. She smiled when she saw one.

"I remember that."

She pointed to a picture of Conrad struggling with his bow tie in a dressing room.

"You had never worn a bow tie in your life, and I was the one who had to help you that night!"

Conrad smiled, turning the page. He came across one of his favorite pictures of his wife.

"Well, do you remember this one?"

She looked at the picture he was pointing at, and tried to turn the page, but he wouldn't allow it.

"That was the day that you found out you were pregnant with Daniel!"

She nodded. "I've heard the story. I was so worried that I put my dress on backwards, I remember."

Conrad glanced over at Victoria, and realized she wasn't sitting, she was kneeling, balancing only on her heels.

"Victoria, is that comfortable?"

She had a confused look on her face at first, as if she didn't know what he was talking about, then looked down at herself and figured out what he was talking about.

"I don't want to get dirty."

Conrad smiled at her girly antics, who thought the woman who had killed someone by the time she was sixteen would be scared of a little dirt. Nevertheless, he felt bad for her, and decided to help her out by grabbing her by the waist and lifting her onto his lap. She gave him the death stare at first, but it was so much more comfortable than anything else that she decided to stay as they continued flipping through the pages.

"Look at that one!" Victoria was more of a talker, honestly, than Conrad was. "That was me riding a horse for the first time!"

Conrad pointed at the next one. "That was you falling of a horse for the first time."

She smacked his arm. "That isn't funny. I nearly sprained my elbow."

That comment caused him to burst out laughing. "You can't sprain an elbow."

She looked offended. "You can, I almost did!"

He shook his head. "No, when you hurt your elbow, you just get that funny feeling of pins and needles going up your arm."

Victoria reached out, grabbed his arm, and pushed down between a certain spot, causing him to pull it away.

"Why would you do that?"

She smirked. "Would you rather I sprain it?"

He looked frustrated. "You cannot sprain your elbow, Victoria!"

She rolled her eyes, muttering a 'yes, you can' under her breath that Conrad was meant to hear, before reaching for another photo album.

"This was our honeymoon!"

She flipped through the pictures, all of them memorable to the couple.

While Conrad was lost in thought, Victoria was lost in her memories. She wished she could go back to happier times, when the Initative wasn't there, and there was no nationwide scandal involving them that they would have to frame someone else for.

Conrad leaned down and kissed her, hoping her reaction wouldn't be one he feared. He turned her around to face him, but she pushed him away and got up. He stood up, wondering what she was doing. "Victoria?"

She paced around anxiously. "No, no, we can't do this again, it's like picking petals off a flower, "I love you, I don't love you, I love you, I don't." It's just to much. "

Conrad didn't understand. She was the one who was sentimental about how it used to be. "Victoria, why can't you just trust me?"

She whirled around, that had made her angry. She had always had trust issues, with everyone. "Conrad, you know exactly why I can't! Every time I've put my heart on the line, someone's broke it again. I can't give anyone my trust because then they have something to hold against me and in this crazy world we live in I prefer to leave my mark different ways!"

He slammed the photo album back at the box. "Victoria, when you marry someone you give them your trust! No matter how badly this marriage is going, and by this I'd say pretty badly if I can't show affection to my own wife without her exploding at me!"

She pulled on the doorknob again, anxious to get out of this room. It was almost like the walls were closing in on her, and Conrad was the monster in her worst nightmare. She needed to leave!

Conrad grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the door, pinning her up against the wall. "Victoria," he growled in a low voice, actually scaring her for once. "Do you love me?"

She turned her face to she side and tried to wriggle her arms free from his grasp. "Of course I don't!"

He stopped and let her free, standing back. Her words stung.

Victoria, on the other hand, was plain angry and very determined to get through the door. As she walked to the back of the room, looking for something she could bust the door through with, she answered him once again.

"Most husbands don't use physical force on their wives when asking for their love, Conrad."

Conrad's feelings were now aside, now they were back to their arguments. "Who cares? You'll always be that helpless teenage girl I picked up on the side of the street. But now that you have money, my money, you think you're actually _important._ You're worthless, Victoria."

Victoria always would lose her temper in situations like these, but she decided for more of a simple approach. She picked up the fire extinguisher, pounded on the lock until it broke, and the door swung open. She set it down and walked over to him. He stared into her eyes, searching for something, but he saw no hate in them. He didn't see anything at all, it's like she didn't have a soul. She slapped him hard across the face before exiting.

* * *

**I think this will be a one shot, but i might make it a series if I get enough reviews on it! I know the characters are out of character a bit, but since there really isn't any romance between them in the show, it's** **VERY hard to write for this pairing! Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

**Hey guys, since I got 5 reveiws in the first day, I decided to make it a multi chapter seriest! Big shout out to ALL the people who reviewed this story, you guys are great! So, everyone, review!**

* * *

Laying in her bed that morning, Victoria was still somewhat troubled about the conflict between her and Conrad. She was used to their usual arguments and bickering, but he had never been like that before. So... emotional, was it because of her? Even if it was, she still didn't forgive him. He had called her worthless, and she had been right to slap him. He deserved much more. She finally stumbled out of bed and went to get dressed.

That morning at breakfast, she didn't speak to him at all when she walked downstairs. Sitting on the opposite end of the table, she wondered if he even knew she was there, so busy reading that horrible newspaper. She glanced up at him from her plate. Conrad had finally put down his newspaper. She focused her attention on her breakfast, daintily cutting whatever it was she had been served that day. She could feel his gaze upon her, and it was irritating her.

"You know it's considered _rude _to stare."

He sat back in his chair. The woman had a sixth sense, obviously. "That's the first thing you've said to me in two days."

She nodded her head, finally meeting his eyes with her own. "Do you know why that is?"

He gave a half smile, seeming to be not at all bothered by the previous night. "I think that you were too sensitive-"

Victoria cut him off, the sound of her voice changing with her anger. "Can you honestly tell me, Conrad, that I am the one who caused all of this to happen?"

He got up, leaning himself on the table. "Yes, I can. You think that you are the victim in all of this? You cause damage, and then you blame it on someone else."

Victoria stood up from her chair, causing it to slide backwards and fill the room with a screeching noise. "I blame damage on someone? If you remember, Conrad, I recall you blaming the downing of flight 197 on an innocent man!"

Conrad walked over towards her. They were both getting very worked up for eight o'clock in the morning. "If _you _remember, David Clarke wasn't all that innocent! After all, he was having an affair with a _married woman!_"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Oh, and you can't relate to that?"

Conrad shut his eyes in an attempt to relax his temper. "Victoria, you know that we have both done horrible things in our life but now, you need to overlook it."

Victoria wasn't trying to relax her temper at all, she needed him to see her point. "Maybe it's hard to overlook my own _husband _calling me helpless, weak and worthless!"

For once Conrad didn't have anything to say. She had a proven point, but it wasn't like she hadn't committed horrible things herself. He began to reply, but she had already left, opening the door to the study. But he hadn't decided it was over.

Victoria had sat herself down on the couch, deciding to skip the liquor she normally drank when in situations like this. She'd save that for later. Staring off into space, she was torn from her thoughts when the doors swung open. "Victoria, this isn't finished."

"It's been finished for years, Conrad. I don't understand why you weren't happy with the way that our relationship was going."

Conrad blinked. "We didn't _have _a relationship, Victoria."

Victoria looked up and smiled at him. "Exactly."

He walked over and stood in front of her. "I don't know what to do with you! We need to hold this family together! And you are not making it very easy to be the golden couple the press portrays us to be!"

Victoria acted as if the words he had spoken went to empty ears. "Conrad, I think we should just get another divorce. I don't think either of us are very happy being in the same house as each other, no matter how big."

Conrad shook his head. "We got married, got a divorce, got _remarried _and now you want to get divorced again? When will this stop?"

Victoria smiled. "We'll finish this later."

Conrad grabbed her arm. "Victoria! I'm a better ally than an enemy!"

She shook him off and replied as he watched her walk away. "You don't scare me, Conrad."

* * *

That night, Victoria thought it might be a good idea to go down to the Stowaway and pay Charlotte a visit. She chose a more casual outfit and slipped on a coat over it. Grabbing the keys to her car, she slipped out the door, hoping Conrad wouldn't notice her whereabouts.

When she arrived at the bar, it was crowded and very busy. She couldn't spot her daughter in the crowds of people talking and laughing, but she did see the pitiful boy her daughter thought the world of. Declan was working at the bar, pouring drinks for the already drunk men. She walked over to him and leaned her elbows on the table. "Where's Charlotte?"

Declan looked surprised to see her. "Charlotte? Oh, she's not here. She went over to her friend's house. Can I get you anything?"

Victoria figured she should of called earlier. "Why not?"

* * *

Two hours later, Victoria was very drunk and in the middle of a crowd of men. Declan had his eye on her, hoping he wouldn't have to break up a fight. He got nervous when the men started getting touchy. "Hey, Jack?"

His brother came over. "Yeah?"

Declan motioned to where Victoria was standing. "I think we should get her out of here. I don't want to have to be responsible for the lawsuit her husband will stick on us if we let those guys go any farther."

Jack nodded, for once he was in agreement with his brother. He walked over to the middle of the crowd. "All right, party's over. Victoria, you need to get home."

She was horribly drunk, and couldn't even walk a straight line. "I-I, I wanna stay here," she drawled, slurring her words together.

Jack shook his head. "I'm going to call someone to come pick you up."

Victoria shook her head. "It's not.. not far, I can drive.."

Jack sighed. "Just don't kill yourself."

Victoria gave a tipsy laugh, and left the bar, heading towards her car. She pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Grayson Manor.

* * *

At home, Conrad was in his office going over paperwork when he got a call. Picking it up, he wasn't prepared for what he heard. "Is this Conrad Grayson?"

He nodded. "Yes this is."

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife was in a car accident about five minutes ago."

He stood up, searching for his keys. "Where is she now?"

"At a hospital. We're doing everything we can."

"I'll be down at once."

He hung up the phone, racing out of the room. He couldn't believe this! Was this because of him? He'd never forgive himself if it was. She may be the one thing standing in his way between him and happiness, but she was the love of his life. He wasn't about to let her die.

* * *

**Well, hopefully that wasn't too awful. Don't worry, Victoria isn't seriously injured (spoiler!) but I'm not sure if she will make amends with Conrad yet. Oh and side note, I looked it up, you CAN sprain your elbow! Okay, but seriously, review! And thanks to all of those who did for the last chapter! You guys rock! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

The sound of footsteps running down the hallway alerted the doctors at the hospital of Conrad's presence. He turned into the doors that led to Victoria, hoping it wasn't serious. He finally burst through the doors, not sure what he should expect. The sight before him caused a lump in his throat. She was unconcious on a hospital bed, and as he studied her, he realized she was hurt. There were scars all up her arms, causing him to ball his fists. She wasn't moving at all, so he turned to a nurse.

"Are you sure she's all right? She's not moving!"

The nurse turned around. "She's injured pretty bad. She needs stitches in three places and she may have a broken bone. She hasn't woken up yet."

Conrad frowned. "Do you know what caused the accident? Was it Victoria's fault?"

"Yes, she had been drinking. Apparently she had left some bar, the Hideaway or something. She crashed into a telephone pole."

Conrad sat back. "Hideaway. Stowaway?"

The nurse nodded. "That was it."

Conrad sighed. Once he was done tending to his wife, he'd have to pay Jack and Declan a visit. But first, he wanted to talk to her. Conrad knew that she couldn't hear him, so he could say his true feelings that if he'd uttered before, would have gotten him a slap. He sighed and grabbed her hand, stroking her hair and whispering comforting things to her.

The nurse had gone away to give them some privacy, but she couldn't help watching this man talk to her. _She must be so happy with him, _she thought. If only she knew the truth._  
_

That morning, Conrad hadn't left her side. He was asleep in the hospital chair next to her, waiting for her to awake. He sleepily opened his eyes to see her sleeping form. She hadn't woken up yet, and Conrad wasn't leaving until she did. He didn't know how she would respond to him about this. She was always so cold hearted about everything that he doubted it would be any different now.

"Conrad?"

His eyes widened, and he sat up. That was Victoria's voice.

"Victoria? Are you awake?"

She tried to sit up, but he quickly laid his hand on her chest. "Lay back down. You have to rest."

She stared at him. "Take your hands off of me."

He sheepishly pulled his hand away, and sighed. "Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. What have you been doing lately?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Avoiding you. Funny. The last thought I had was that I would wake up in hell, and when I saw your face, I figured you were here with me."

Conrad shook his head. "Last thought _I _had was that you need to stop drunk driving. And while I'm sure that's not the only thing you did when you were drunk, it's the most important one at the moment."

Victoria rolled her eyes at him. "Seems like my _relationships _have been the main subject lately."

Conrad almost laughed. "I'd call them affairs, Victoria. And they need to be taken care of. We don't need another David Clarke."

She would have slapped him if she could reach his face. "I'm not having an affair. I think you're jealous."

He smirked. "Jealous? I'm not jealous. I would call it worried about a scandal, but never jealous."

Victoria nodded and pretended to understand. "Uh huh. I forgot, you stopped caring after we became _engaged."_

Conrad was getting frusturated. This woman was so hard to reach out to. "Victoria, I never stopped caring. I still.. care about you."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Oh, I forgot. You just want my money."

Conrad had enough of this. "Listen to me," he said, grabbing her hand despite her attempts to move it away. "I... just wanted to see if you were okay."

Victoria nodded, lacing her words with sarcasm. "Thank you, Conrad. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change out of this horrendous hospital gown. Give me a ride home?"

He just foolishly nodded, smiling up at her as she stood up. When she took a step, though, her leg buckled out from under her and she nearly fell, if Conrad hadn't been there to catch her. The open back outfit she had been wearing had practically fallen off, and his hands on her bare skin were giving her goosebumps, no matter how she tried to control her body.

"Conrad, I'll drive myself home. Please leave."

He sighed. No matter what he tried, ever since that night in the cellar she had been walled off to him. As he walked out, he decided to try a... different approach next time.

* * *

At the hospital, Victoria had been released early. She had no broken bones, and they had taken care of stitches earlier in that day. So she decided to call her driver and have him pick her up from the hospital. After she hung up the phone, she sighed and sat down on the bench outside, pondering on whether or not she should dock his pay depending on the time it takes to arrive. She was torn from her thoughts by the feeling of someone watching her. She quickly glanced around the room, but didn't see anyone she recognized. She did, though, see a dirty-looking man that seemed to be openly eyeing her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and wrapped her jacket around her a little tighter. She looked away, anticipating that her driver would be here any second. But when she could still feel him staring at her, she wanted to get out of that place. She was about to call a second time when a shadow cast over her. She looked up and saw the same man that had been ogling her a minute ago.

"Victoria Grayson. Or should I say Harper?"

Victoria stared at him, seeing something familliar in his eyes. She couldn't put a name to it, though. "Who are you and how did you hear that name?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, much to her dissaproval. "You don't remember me? Most girls would remember the moment you and I shared."

Victoria's eyes widened with fear. It was Maxwell, the man she had been _raped _by years ago! "Walk away right now, and if you so much as touch me I will have you arrested."

He snickered. "I've never been scared of you. But you've always been scared of me, haven't you Vicky? I remember how you screamed for me to stop, and how you started crying when I didn't. Are you still much of a crier now that you have a good life?"

She slapped him, more for previous crimes than the objects at hand. "I'm not scared of you now, Maxwell."

She stood up and began to walk away, figuring she could tell her driver to meet her at a different spot where no past horrors were brought up. As she turned a corner, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and flip her around. "But you will be."

He dragged her into a back alley, despite the screams she gave. But before he managed to throw her down on the ground, Victoria was able to get her hands on her cell phone. She didn't know who she had called, but she hoped it was someone who could get her out of this. Maxwell gave the evil grin he had the first time he'd done this to her as he ripped off her expensive jacket, black buttons scattering everywhere. Victoria continuted struggling against him, and she was putting up a pretty good fight.

Conrad had just pulled up at home when his cell phone rang. _Victoria._ He sighed as he rolled down his window and pressed accept.

"Yes, honey, changed your mind about that ride?"

He was worried and surprised at the noise he heard on the other end. It sounded like a man's voice, and every so often, Victoria's would pop in with a scream or a cry of help. He began to fear for her safety, driving to the last place he'd seen her. The hospital.

* * *

When he was about a block away, he saw two people in an alley and he recognized his wife. No other person would be wearing desinger heels on a dirty cement avenue. He quicky pulled over.

Victoria continued struggling him, surprised no one'd stopped yet. Was this normal for the city standards? She didn't have much time to question herself, for he was intent on ripping off her dress as he finished unzipping it. She flung her arms blindly at him, hoping they would make contact in a vital position. Yet it was to no avail, as he manged to undress her down to her freezing cold lingerie in a dark alley. He went for her bra next, Victoria's fists making contact with his shoulders and face.

"Get away from her!"

The two stopped as Conrad ran towards her attacker. Victoria took advantage of this moment, hitting him across the face with a fist this time. It did more damage than her trademark move. He turned around, angry this time. Conrad was able to tackle him as Victoria covered her face against his flying fist. But when she felt nothing, she immediatly looked at Maxwell, who was either dead or just unconcious on the pavement. Honestly, she couldn't care either way. She looked up at Conrad as he handed her his suit jacket, her dress too torn to wear.

"Come on. I'll drive you home this time."

She nodded and let him open the door for her, leading her into the warm empty car. "Thank you, Conrad." Her voice rang truthfully this time. "I mean it. Thank you."

He just looked back at her. "Now imagine what would have happened if I had tooken you home in the first place."

She looked down, not answering. It was hard to keep his eyes on the road, as Conrad was distracted by the dashing red lingerie against her porclian skin. He could barely take his eyes off the parts that weren't covered up by his jacket. But he didn't want to be the cause of another Grayson car accident, so he told himself he would just have her return the favor he had done when they arrived at Grayson Manor.

* * *

Once they arrived, Victoria could tell the servants were giving her strange looks as they opened the door for her. Victoria sighed as she walked in. The last person she had wanted to see. Emily Thorne, talking to her son. They both turned as the door slammed shut.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Mom, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Daniel."

She quietly escused herself upstairs to change, all eyes watching her as she strided up the stairs. Daniel turned to Conrad. "What did you do to her, huh? Are you trying to fake her death again like the first time you didn't tell me about?"

Conrad shook his head. "No, no. Emily, do you mind stepping outside for a moment? I have some family matters to talk about with Daniel here."

Daniel stopped her from leaving. "She is family, Dad. You can tell me with her here."

Conrad sighed. "Fine. Your mother just got raped."

Daniel shut his eyes. "Emily, you sure you still want to marry into this family?"

Emily looked down. "I actually need to grab something from my house so..." She stepped out of the room.

Daniel turned back to his father. "Do you know anything else?"

Conrad nodded. "He didn't suceed. I stopped him. I got there literally just in time."

Daniel sat down on the sofa. "That's good, at least. Do you know who did it?"

Conrad poured himself a glass of brandy. "Yes, I do. You may not know this, but your mother was raped when she was fifteen."

Daniel's eyes widened. "How come she never told me about that?"

Conrad took a sip before answering. "Because she didn't want to tell you. His name was Maxwell, he was Victoria's stepfather. Apperantly though, he had an intrest in Victoria. Well, after that, she never saw him again because your grandma kicked her out. But he found her a few hours ago. He tried to force her again, but this time someone helped her out."

Daniel sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Conrad sipped his drink and nodded, relaxing back at the couch.

* * *

Victoria hadn't even changed, she had just taken off Conrad's coat and slipped into a silk bathrobe. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair as Daniel quietly knocked on the door, not bothering to wait for an answer before stepping in.

"Hey. Dad told me what happened."

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Daniel. Don't worry about it."

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders. "I mean Dad told me _everything _that happened. How many times _has_ this happened to you?"

Victoria smiled at him. "Just once that suceeded, Daniel. Now, I was planning on getting some rest. Would you mind?"

Daniel kissed her cheek as he left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Conrad slipped in her room. She was asleep, so he just sat on the bed and leaned over her. This was the only time that he ever got to stare at her. He unknowingly reached out and put his hand on her cheek. This woke her up, and her brown eyes widened in fear. She almost screamed until she realized it was Conrad. "What is the matter with you?"

Conrad climbed onto the bed and laid next to her. "I was just worried about you."

Victoria smirked. "Get off. This is my bed."

Now was the time to put his plan in motion. "With pleasure. And it isn't _yours. _Everything you have now is because of what I did for you."

Victoria was shocked by his behavior. "And what exactly would that be?"

Conrad stood up. "Like you said before, it's hard to overlook being called helpless and worthless. But it's also hard to hear the _truth, _Victoria. And that is the truth!"

Victoria was furious. What had happened to him? "You bastard!"

Conrad grabbed her arms and pulled her up from the bed. "I'm tired of pushing out my affection towards you because you _never _return the favor."

Victoria raised her eyebrows as she tried to shake him off her. "And why do you think that is? You're half the man you used to be. And how could I forget how you try to impress me by _saving _me? It won't work, Conrad. The last chance you had was that night in the cellar. And you threw that one away just like you did all the others."

Conrad gripped her wrists tighter. "Then what do I have to lose?"

He pushed her against the wall, not sure of his intentions. Conrad's emotions were mixed; he wanted her, but he was furious at her. He could have both, though. He was in complete power. He angrily squeezed her arms, making her cry out in pain.

Victoria, on the other end, was tired of being pushed around by his recent outbursts. She yanked her wrists away from his tight grip, slightly hurting herself in the process. "Get away from me!"

* * *

Daniel was walking down the hallway, heading toward his room when he heard his mother scream. Worried of what might be happening, he bolted to the door and barged through. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Conrad looked at Daniel, who immediatly ran over and wrenched his hands off Victoria, who looked thankful for her son. "Your father is deranged, Daniel. This is the second time he's decided to use physical violence on me."

Conrad looked at his son, who had instantly stepped over to join his mother. "Victoria, you may consider it as violence but I'm just trying to hold on to you."

It seemed that Daniel was invisible as Victoria stepped toward her husband, trying to prove her point. "Yes, I'm so proud that you haven't actually hit me yet. Why would you need to hold on to me?"

Conrad had to say it, he didn't care about the consequences. "Because I'm afraid you'll slip away! I can't lose you again, Victoria. You say I've had many chances, but I haven't. I only have a chance when you give me one, and that hasn't happened since you met David Clarke. I know you still love him, Victoria. But I still love you!"

At that point, Daniel decided to step out and leave them alone in the room. Victoria didn't respond with an angry gesture, she just looked at him, almost lovingly. Unconciously she was stepping toward him, and he took her hand in his. She leaned up and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Conrad responded and pulled her against him, finally getting to touch her for the first time in years. Neither of the pair made a step towards the bed, they both just stayed in the other's embrace, feeling something they hadn't felt in a while. Love.

* * *

The next day, Conrad was in his office at Grayson Global, wishing he was at home with Victoria. It was getting hard for him to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him when he kept on thinking of her... her smile, her hair, the way she looked at him when... Conrad stopped himself. He had to get these finances done, and right away, too. The faster he finished, the quicker he could get home.

* * *

Victoria was sitting at home when she heard the phone ring. Hoping it was Conrad, she eagerly picked it up. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line shocked her. _"Hey Vic. Remember me?"  
_

Her eyes widened. "Dominik? How on earth did you get this number?"

The sarcastic reply on the other end comfirmed her thoughts. "_I took it from your phone when you were asleep a few months ago, before your husband blackmailed me into leaving you. I never wanted to, Vicky. I finally filed the paperwork for the art I have. I'm legal now, he has nothing to use against me anymore. We can be together!"_

Victoria felt so confused inside. Dominik, who had never hurt or mistreated her, wanted her back. But so did Conrad, her husband of many years and the man of her dreams, as of last night. "I..I can't just walk away from the children?"

"_I've thought of that. Is Conrad home with you right now?"_

Victoria frowned. "No."

_"Perfect. Open the door."_

She hesitantly put down her cell phone and walked to the door. When Victoria opened it, she saw Dominik standing in front of her with his phone pressed to his ear.

"You hung up on me."

Victoria smiled, and threw her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure of her desicion, but she knew she loved them both. She just didn't know if she could trust Conrad yet. For all she knew, he could be doing unspeakable things with Ashley as of the moment. And he had been the one who killed David Clarke, but... Victoria decided to think about it later, and just enjoy herself for the time being. Dominik pulled back and held her at arms length, eyes sweeping down her body. He smiled at her. "I've missed you so much!"

She responded by placing her lips on his, and they both forgot where they were until Charlotte walked in the door, home from school.

"Mom! What are you doing!"

Victoria quickly pulled away from him, but he seemed cautious to let her go.

"Is this Charlotte?"

Charlotte stared in disbelief at her mother and the strange man who apparently knew her name. "Yes, it is Charlotte," she said with a sarcasm-laced voice. "Who are you?"

He gave her a grin as Victoria stared in discomfort. "I'm Dominik Wright. Has your mother ever mentioned me?"

Charlotte shook her head and stared at her mom. "Mother, can I talk to you?"

Victoria didn't know how to explain this to Charlotte. "Of course, sweetheart. Dominik, would you excuse us?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek as she walked toward the dining room with Charlotte.

* * *

Victoria tried to calm her daughter down. "Charlotte, that was Dominik. I met him when I was in my 20's. We, uh, reaquainted ourselves a few months ago before Conrad blackmailed him into leaving. He was determined to come back, though, and finally did."

Charlotte glared at her. "Daniel told me you and Dad had worked things out! I can't believe you!"

Victoria started to feel guilty again. "Charlotte, listen to me."

* * *

As Victoria reasoned with Charlotte, Dominik made himself at home in the Grayson's living room. He sat himself down on the sofa when Daniel came in from upstairs.

"Hey, Dad! I got a call from one of our major investors, and they want to pull out. What should I do?"

Dominik looked at Daniel, who was now standing in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought you were my father. If you're here to talk to him, he's actually at work right now."

Dominik sighed. "I'm here to see Vicky."

Daniel crossed his arms. Who would ever call his mom that? And who was this guy? "Excuse me? I hate to be rude, but who are you exactly?"

He looked down and gave Daniel a grin. "I'm an old friend."

Daniel looked suspicouis. "Old friend? All her old friends are her friends now."

Dominik shook his head. "Well, if you're Daniel, then your father may or may not have told you about me."

He gave him a look. "I'm Daniel. And no, he hasn't. What's your name."

Dominik was about to respond when Victoria walked back in with Charlotte. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the sofa next to him. This made Daniel somewhat protective of her. "Hands off, buddy. Who are you!"

Victoria leaned her head on his shoulder as she spoke to her son. "Darling, this is Dominik Wright. He's an old buisness partner."

Daniel eyed the two skeptically. "Seems a little friendly for buisness."

Dominik put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at Victoria. "Well, now I've met the kids!"

Daniel raised his eyebrow and walked away, Charlotte tagging after him, begging for a ride to Declan's. Dominik watched them leave before turning his attention to the woman in front of him. "Well that was intresting."

Victoria grinned. "I'd call it nasty."

They both laughed as Dominik pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her neck. She moaned and threw her head back, allowing him more access to her nape. He fingered with the zipper of the dress she was wearing as his lips traveled down to her collarbone, sucking on the delicate skin. He began to unzip her dress when she stopped him. "Not here."

Dominik paid no attention to her command, and let his lips travel south, eliciting another moan from her parted lips. "Dominik, stop."

He continued to do as he pleased, despite her orders. As he began to pull the sleeves down from her dress, she started to feel guilty again. Conrad might have betrayed her in the past, but he had changed now. She should at least try to make the same effort. She propped herself up and pushed his head away from her chest. "We can't do this again."

Dominik silenced her by placing his lips on hers, despite her feeble attempts to escape. She wanted to stop, she really did, but he was working her up and she needed release. However, all this was thrown aside when Conrad stepped in the front door. "Victoria, what are you doing!"

She stood up, her dress half down and hair askew. When Conrad saw _Dominik Wright _standing next to her, he immediatly dropped his briefcase and walked up the stairs, in a fit of fury. Victoria tried to chase after him, but Dominik grabbed her arm.

"Let him go. We have each other."

Victoria looked wistfully at Conrad's form. She had Dominik, but she didn't have him.

* * *

**I tried to make this one longer, hope you guys like this! Sorry to all the ConVict fans for throwing Dominik in the mix, but it was necessary for these upcoming chapters! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Conrad's Revenge

**Heeey! Ok, I know that throwing Dominik in the mix last chapter really messed things up between Connie and Vicky but what would Revenge be without a little anger between them? Ahh, whatever, don't wanna make the A/N to long so just read and give me your comments/opinions!**

* * *

Dominik's hand was warm in hers as Victoria heard the door slam upstairs. She was angry with herself, angry for cheating on Conrad again. He had been trying, really trying, and she'd ruined everything they had together. She sighed and turned to Dominik. "I have to go talk with him, Dominik. Do you have a place to stay?"

He tilted his head. "Yes, I have a room at a hotel in the city. Be honest with me, Victoria, do you want me here or do you want to stay with him?"

Victoria didn't answer his question. "I just need to talk to him. I'll stop by your place in a while."

She lightly brushed her lips on his, pulling away as soon as she could without seeming forced. He wasn't about to let her go with just that, so he pulled her into a full embrace, pressing his lips roughly against hers. Victoria placed her hands on his shoulders, letting herself fall in his embrace. She stayed like that for a while, pretending it was Conrad's. She didn't know her husband was standing on the staircase, watching them both. Dominik's eyes met Conrad's, whose were staring at him with fury in his eyes. Dominik gave a smirk at Conrad as he slid his hands further down Victoria's hips, as if showing Conrad what he didn't have. Victoria didn't know Conrad was there at all, so when she decided she was ready to talk to him, she pulled away from Dominik. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Victoria watched him go before turning to the banister and stepping up the first flight of stairs.

* * *

Conrad had just gotten back into his large room when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't say anything, but his wife still entered, hands on hips. He scowled. At least they were her hands this time.

He stared at her as she gently closed the door, sitting on the bedspread next to him. He didn't say a word as she looked into his eyes searchingly. Finally she spoke. "Are you angry?"

He clenched his teeth together. "Angry? Of course I am, Victoria! You told me you loved me and then as soon as I walk out that door you bring in my replacement?"

Victoria shook her head. "Conrad, calm down. I wasn't even thinking about him when he came, he just showed up out of nowhere Conrad! You have to believe me; I had no intentions on having another affair with him."

Conrad stood up, raising his voice as he did so. "_Had _no intentions. But now you have some. Victoria, what is it about you that makes me just continue running back? I should have left you years ago so you could have been with David."

Victoria had never been one to let herself be pushed around, even when she was evidently in the wrong. "I'm not sure what's so enticing about me that forced you to propose again, but the fact that you speculate my decisions before I even make them myself greatly bothers me, as does the fact that every time we argue you bring up David Clarke."

Conrad knew this before she even said it, and wasn't surprised that she was starting to fight back. It was going to get heated as always. He mentally prepared himself for the slap he anticipated coming further in the argument. "I proposed to you because I love you, Victoria. I always have and I always will! There is nothing on this earth I love more than you! That is why I get so angry, because seeing you with another man rips me apart!"

Victoria stood still, feeling guilty inside. She was right; he had been faithful to her recently. And she hadn't returned the favor. "I'm sorry Conrad."

She took a step closer to him and lightly kissed his lips, drawing back when he didn't respond. Conrad had always enjoyed it when she would kiss him without disgust in her eyes, when she truly meant it. And now was a time when she did. "Just… please stop seeing him. Please, Victoria."

She looked down, knowing she should willingly agree. But a part of her wanted Dominik as well; she didn't know what to do. Conrad looked down at her, bringing her face up to his. "Victoria?"

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she replied. "I just don't want to hurt him, Conrad."

He balled his fists up. Conrad most definitely wanted to hurt him, literally. "You're hurting me."

She looked up at him. "Conrad, you slept with my best friend. That hurt me. You slept with my son's girlfriend. That hurt both of us, yet you never apologized. If its collateral damage that we're measuring, then I think it's a fair fight."

He couldn't believe what Victoria had just said. "So what you're telling me is maybe? That you'll decide what you'll do later? Will you join me in our bed tonight, Victoria? Or will I be sleeping alone? I'm tired of waiting for you to love me."

Victoria began to plead with him, but he was intent on not letting her get through to him. "Go be with Dominik," he told her. "Maybe you'll both live a poor life of art forgery and dying in prison."

Victoria restrained her normal reflexes of swinging her hand across his face, and instead walked out, her heels clicking on the cold floor as she climbed down the stairs. He didn't bother going after her, he had more important matters at hand. He hadn't been spending enough time at work lately; it was time to catch up.

* * *

The elevator dinged as it opened in the loft address Victoria had been given, and sure enough Dominik was standing in the room. She smiled as she entered. He looked up when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders. "You came!"

He smiled at her and took her in his arms, kissing her softly. Victoria didn't answer; she was too busy moaning from his affectionate touches and kisses, keeping her on cloud 9. She immediately straddled her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, whispering loving things in her ear as he did.

* * *

Victoria didn't know this, but right now Conrad was standing over the shoulder of Nolan Ross, speculating Victoria's situation from her hacked cell phone camera. Conrad restrained himself from punching the monitor, and instead hit stop. Nolan turned to him. "Was this… what you _wanted _to find?"

Conrad looked at him with crossed arms. "No. But it's what I knew I would find."

Nolan nodded his head, pretending to understand. He could care less about the Grayson's problems, but now he had more evidence to give to Emily's charity for Revenge.

Conrad, though, wasn't finished. "Leak the video to the press," he demanded.

Nolan looked up at him like the man was crazy. "What?"

Conrad nodded. "You heard me. Send it to the press."

Nolan's questioning gaze caused Conrad to explain his actions further. "Maybe after the whole world knows that she's having another affair, she'll try and stop."

Nolan shook his head. "I'm not doing that. Look, I know this is what you think is right, but you're not thinking right now! You're angry. I'm going to give you a copy of the video. You talk with Her Majesty and then make your decision."

Conrad didn't take notice of the title the tech billionaire had given his wife, but just snatched the flash drive from his hand and strided out, door swinging behind him. He most definitely _was _going to have a talk with her.

* * *

Victoria was busy gasping for breath as her and Dominik continued, and she felt as if she was going to burst when her phone rang. She scowled in annoyance, whoever was bothering them right now needed to stop. She glanced at the caller ID and saw Conrad's face smiling back at her in the picture. She immediately saddened. She knew Conrad was the man for her. She didn't get tingles running up her spine when Dominik kissed her cheek, and didn't get the spark she got from her husband's touch with any other man. She picked it up, to Dominik's protest.

"Conrad."

The door to Dominik's apartment opened with a bang as a familiar man walked into the room, hanging up his cell phone. Victoria immediately clutched a sheet around her, Conrad had seen her in undergarments before, but she felt vulnerable under his gaze. Dominik, who was wearing jeans, stood up and recognized who it was. He immediately stood in between Conrad and Victoria, as if he was the barrier between them. Victoria studied the two men in front of her, knowing that she was going to choose Conrad even before the matter came up. But she wasn't going to go running in his arms, no. He was going to have to win her back; he'd been cruel to her earlier. Apparently, Conrad assumed he was in the right. "Victoria, of course you'd be here. Jumping into the bed of every man you see."

His words hit their target, it hurt her. Victoria's own husband thought she was easy. "Well, _honey_, any bed's better than yours."

He took a step towards her when Dominik blocked him. "Leave her alone. She wants to be with me."

Victoria mentally shook her head, but on the outside held a defiant stare. "Dominik, please stay out of this."

Dominik walked back over to the bed, sitting himself next to Victoria. Every eye in the room was focused on his next move. Dominik grinned at Conrad and pulled a reluctant Victoria onto his lap. Conrad saw his hand move under the sheet and couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He heard Victoria gasp as Dominik's hand completely disappeared, and he could only imagine what he was doing to her. To his surprise, though, Victoria weakly swatted his hand away. Dominik looked at her. "Are you all right?" He turned to Conrad. "I think she wants privacy."

Victoria shook her head. "No, Dominik. I don't want this right now. I want to talk to him."

Dominik glanced up at Conrad, then back down to Victoria. He seemed to think her words weren't truthful, as he once again ventured beneath her covering. She pushed his hand away, stronger this time. "Stop!"

Dominik paid no attention to her warning, and this time tore her hands from her chest, revealing herself to him. He pushed her back onto the bed, eliciting a cry of protest from the brunette as he struggled to find the clasp of her bra. Something in Conrad clicked in hearing Victoria whimper like that, and he immediately raced to where she was lying and threw Dominik off of her. Victoria stood up, not bothering with the sheet this time. She did like Dominik, of course, but what he'd done earlier had shocked her and she enjoyed making Conrad prove his love for her.

Conrad, though, was very jealous at seeing another man touch his wife. So when he threw the artist against the wall, he didn't stop there. He threw punch after punch at the man. Finally he stopped. "Don't you _ever _go near my wife again, understand?"

Dominik just laughed and wiped the blood off his jaw. "You're just jealous that you can't make her moan like I can."

Conrad nearly exploded in fury, and Victoria watched as he gave all he had into Dominik, hitting the man in the face and chest several times. The brunette winced; he was going to have broken bones after this. Conrad stopped again, catching his breath. Dominik was too weary to even fight back at this point; he just looked over at Victoria. "Come here," he insisted. Victoria warily took a few steps closer, not sure if it was because she was intimidated into doing what he said or because she wanted to be closer to Conrad.

Conrad stood in front of Victoria and Dominik. "You touch her and I will kill you."

He was serious, too; Victoria could tell. But either Dominik couldn't, or he was stupid, for he quickly grabbed Victoria and pulled her against him. Conrad immediately threw him against the metal table in the middle of the room, bashing his head against him several times. Victoria knew she had to stop Conrad before he killed Dominik, so she grabbed his hand. "Stop."

He looked hesitant, so she placed his hands around her half naked body, kissing him passionately. Conrad was disappointed when she pulled away, but also happy that things had worked out. When she had dressed, Conrad was out the door when he realized Victoria wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw her attempting to drag Dominik's unconscious body away from the table, failing to do so. Conrad smiled at her. "Need some help?"

Victoria nodded, watching as Conrad dragged him away to a corner, but frowning when he turned to leave. "Conrad, what if he tells the police that you did this to him? You could go to prison!"

Conrad turned to Victoria. "He was _manhandling _you, Victoria!"

She cocked her head. "And do we have proof? No. Grayson Manor has security footage of him and I kissing, it would look like you just got angry and decided to pound his head in, not that he did anything wrong."

Conrad sighed. "You're actually right. So, what do you suggest we do?"

Victoria clasped her hands together and sat down, lost in thought. Finally she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We can use Lydia's approach."

Conrad raised his eyebrow. "What exactly was the "Lydia" approach?"

Victoria stood up. "We take him back to Grayson Manor, nurse him to health and convince him not to talk."

Conrad immediately objected. "No. I don't want him living in my home with you, and the only way you would _convince _him to talk is by seducing him, and that's the last thing I want."

Victoria put her hand on his arm. "I don't have to use that tactic. I could just give him an incentive."

Conrad crossed his arms. "No. My answer is no, and that is final. Don't even bother asking me one more time because I swear I will _never_, under any circumstance, ever agree to your conditions."

Victoria just smiled at him. He wondered what she was doing as she walked over to him. He got his answer when she began to unbutton her blouse.

* * *

A few hours later, Conrad and Victoria were standing over Dominik, who was inside the Grayson's guest room. Victoria smiled up at Conrad. "I thought you were 'never, under no circumstance, going to ever agree to my terms?'"

He smirked back down at her. "Well, you used the one circumstance you know I can't resist."

Victoria chuckled as their private doctor returned with the results. "Well, your friend here has three broken ribs, a broken cheekbone and a fracture to his _skull. _Not to mention a lot of bruises, cuts, and a black eye. What exactly happened to him?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows at Conrad. "Why don't you take this one, honey?"

He glared down at her before answering the doctor's query. "Well, he, uh… was in a car crash."

"Really? Because there aren't any traces of gasoline on his body, and there are no fire burns on his face or anywhere else, for that matter," the doctor pressed.

Conrad shut his eyes. "Fine. I found out him and my wife was having an affair, so when they were in the middle of things I decided to put a stop to it."

"If you tell anyone else this same story, I will see to it that your life becomes more miserable than you could ever imagine," Victoria threatened as she pulled Conrad aside. "What were you thinking?"

Conrad was about to speak when Victoria cut in. "You weren't. Now what story are we supposed to come up with, if the car crash one isn't believable?"

Conrad just decided to answer his wife without any smart comments. "Well, we could tell the truth, but by the way you're looking like you want to slap me right now, I don't think that's going to happen. We could always just say that we found him like this, that he must have gotten mugged."

"That could work," Victoria mused. "Let's go with that for the children."

Conrad shook his head. "We tell them the truth. They know all the dirty secrets this family has, what's one more?"

"Conrad, what will they say when they find out?" Victoria objected.

"They'll be thankful that you ended your affair with him, that's what. Maybe this is your chance to redeem yourself." Conrad replied.

"I don't need redeeming," she stated. "What I need is for my children to respect me."

Conrad grinned as he took her hand in his. "And what better way than to portray the happily married parents they've always wanted?"

Victoria smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a remainder of lipstick on his skin. She giggled and wiped it off with her thumb. "Come on. I'm starving!"

* * *

Later that night, Conrad was about to go upstairs to his wife and retire for the evening, but heard talking coming from the room Dominik was staying in. He put his ear close to the door and listened.

"Don't worry, Conrad won't find out."

"But what if he does, Vic? What happens next, he'll kill me?"

"I won't let that happen."

Conrad had to see this to believe it. He silently opened the door a few inches, just in time to see Victoria place a kiss on Dominik's lips. He simply walked away. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her a second time.

* * *

Victoria didn't see Conrad as she exited the guest room, pleased with herself for thinking of such a clever plan. Her intentions weren't to get back with Dominik, they were to make him believe a story she was formatting in his mind. If she could convince him he must've blacked out and that she and Conrad had saved him, they would all be in the clear. Conrad didn't know any of this, though. Which might cause a problem

Emily Thorne had decided to stop by the Grayson's after Nolan had told her what he'd saw. So, being as nosy as always, Emily knocked on Victoria's bedroom door, and when there was no reply, she walked in, only to be greeted by the sight of Victoria Grayson standing in the middle of her bedroom, held at gunpoint.

* * *

**Oooh, who is it? I'm not even sure yet, :p. Give me your opinions on who you think it should be! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Falling apart

**Ok, finally got it up! Here you go :) review!**

* * *

Victoria was shaking, in fear, Emily guessed, and she could hear the brunette's rapid gasping from where she was standing. Emily's eyes drifted to the other end on the room, staring at the last person on _earth _she'd expected to see. She swallowed, and slowly spoke. "Conrad?"

Victoria glanced quickly at Emily, whose mouth was open in shock, before turning back to her attacker. "Conrad, put the gun down. Whatever issues there are between us, I'm sure we can resolve things in a more diplomatic manner."

Conrad shook his head, face twisting in anger as he replied. "Issues, Victoria? I wouldn't call what I just saw happening an issue."

Emily took a step closer to the pair. "Victoria, should I call for help?"

Victoria swallowed and nodded her head, whilst Conrad turned his angry glare to the blonde. "Call for help and neither of you will leave this room alive."

Victoria took a step closer to her husband, looking into his ice blue eyes. "Conrad, you're drunk."

Conrad pushed the gun closer to Victoria, making her jump back in fear. Emily began to silently slip out from the room. Victoria noticed her actions, and upon making eye contact with the girl, wordlessly pleaded for her help. Emily rather liked to see Victoria in a position such as the one she was currently in, helpless. And if Victoria Grayson really thought that Emily was going to help her, she could change her mind. Emily wasn't going to risk her life for this woman's. Unfortunately, Victoria realized this too late, as Emily had already slipped out the door when she made one last attempt to cry for help. "Conrad, please put down the gun. We don't need to do this."

Conrad nodded, fuming. "Oh, but we do, Victoria. I saw you and Dominik, you know. Why did I _ever _think you'd changed? You're still the prostitute that fell for a terrorist."

Victoria knew he was drunk and that she was treading on shaky ground, but that didn't stop her from angrily giving him her opinion. "I'm fully aware that you're my _husband, _Conrad, but you have no right whatsoever to call me such a name. And as for David Clarke, he's twice the man you ever were and ever will be!"

Conrad didn't let her insults get to him. "Well David Clarke is dead, Victoria. Maybe next time the Initiative finds out something illegal that we've done, they can blame it on your artist lover."

Victoria began to shake again, only this time out of rage and not fear. "Dominik _was _my lover, Conrad. I have no feelings for that man ever since my feelings towards you have changed. Although there's a good possibility they might be changing back."

Conrad smirked. "I saw you kiss him, Victoria."

"I kissed him to save _both _our lives, Conrad! He has to believe that I still have feelings for him!"

Conrad laughed. "He doesn't have to believe anything. I had him sent away. Again."

Victoria's mouth dropped open. Despite what she'd told him a few minutes ago, she did have some feelings left for Dominik. "Stay away from him!"

She pounded on his chest before pushing him backwards, each of her actions meant in anger. Conrad drunkenly stumbled backwards, bracing himself on the nightstand. The gun fell to the floor, but neither noticed. Conrad looked up at his tense wife, who was scowling at the mere sight of him. He drank the glass of scotch that had been sitting on her nightstand in one gulp, taking relief in the burning feeling in the back of his throat. "I'm afraid that's not possible, _dear. _He should be in a hospital somewhere in Africa right about now."

Victoria stormed over to him; snatching the glass from his hand and setting it back down. "You don't need any more alcohol to cloud your judgment, Conrad. Because this rash decision obviously proves that point for me. It wasn't just enough to kill David, Conrad. It's never enough. You had to send Dominik away, twice. And when you realized that Frank had feelings for me? You fired him, and who knows? Maybe you were the one responsible for his murder after all."

Conrad angrily stepped closer towards her, his shadow looming over her. "Victoria, I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

Victoria instinctively leaned back; he was much too close for her liking. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Conrad, get away from me. You're obviously too drunk for any kind of contact." The truth was that Victoria was more than a bit nervous that her husband's state might prove for the worst; she had a habit of firing her mouth off even when it wasn't needed when it came to Conrad, and she feared that he might become violent, as she suspected he would do when drunk.

Conrad, on the other hand, didn't even realize he was drunk, besides the fact that the room seemed hazy and blurred. But he could see Victoria perfectly clear. "I don't think you should be ordering me around anymore, Victoria. I'm sick and tired of hearing about David Clarke and all the other men you've drew into your little game. It's time you remain faithful to me, and to this relationship."

Victoria couldn't even believe he was saying this. "You're lecturing me on morality? At least David Clarke wasn't your closest friend, because last time I had one, you slept with her!"

Conrad wished he could take back his affair with Lydia, but he'd already told her that millions of times and didn't think he could get through to her right now. "Our affair didn't end with a pregnancy! I always had a feeling that Charlotte was his child, and now the whole world knows as well."

Victoria was getting angrier once again. "Why do you insist on bringing him up, Conrad?"

Conrad smirked. "What, is that an uncomfortable subject for you, since you had him killed?"

Victoria clenched her teeth together. She wasn't going to tolerate this, and she planned to put a stop to it right now, him being drunk or not. "Conrad, I suggest that you close that overused mouth of yours this instant. I am more powerful than you know, Conrad. When I stepped onto that plane, to testify for David, I was ready to die for him. I stepped aboard knowing that it would be the last thing I ever did. I wanted to leave this world with everyone knowing just how much I cared about him. And I'll always love him more than you, Conrad. I nearly gave my life for him, and I'd appreciate it if you would go join Lydia in hell."

Victoria saw Conrad's face twist into anger, yet she wasn't prepared for the blow he struck her with. She felt the force of his fist collide with her face, and fell back onto the bed, hand automatically covering the throbbing skin where a bruise was undoubtedly forming. Conrad stared in half disbelief at what he'd done to his wife. Victoria, even though she was in excruciating pain, sat up, fighting back tears from her pained brown eyes. "Marta!"

Her maid rushed in the room, standing before Victoria and wondering what had just happened. "Yes, Mrs. Grayson?"

Victoria stood up, straightening her dress, and blinking back tears from the pain. "Have security escort Conrad out immediately. And it's Ms. Grayson. I'll have the divorce filed for by morning."

Conrad realized what he'd just done. "Victoria, wait."

She turned towards him as her maid scampered out of her room, yelling for a guard. "Get out of my house, Conrad. I won't be pushed around like this anymore. I'm filing for a divorce, and, depending on how my face looks and feels tomorrow, a restraining order."

She brought her hand up to her sensitive skin once more, watching as two guards removed Conrad from her room. Victoria sighed, and sat down on the bed, alone. She noticed the glass of scotch Conrad had been drinking, and decided she could use it more than he could. She downed the rest of it in one gulp, feeling her old ways approaching her as she became, once again, Victoria Grayson, matriarch of the Hamptons and the Ice Queen. Cold and untouchable. Victoria smiled. That was how she liked it.

* * *

At breakfast that morning, Victoria wasn't expecting to see Conrad there. She descended the curved flight of stairs, carefully stepping down each one as not to fall, she needed to break in the new shoes she'd gotten the previous day. Walking into the glass room and seating herself at the breakfast table, she paid no attention to her soon to be ex-husband, who, as soon as he noticed her presence, instantly started talking. "Victoria, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what I was doing last night. I never wanted to hurt you, I never should have laid a hand on you!"

Victoria glared at him. "Oh, so now that you're sober you can think? You're right, you shouldn't have struck me. But trust me; you'll live to regret it."

Conrad got up from his seat and walked over to Victoria, bending down and taking his face in her hands, despite her attempt to pull away. He stared in horror at the enormous bruise that had formed on her sculpted cheekbone. "Victoria, I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I despise myself right now."

Victoria recoiled from his touch. "I guess that makes two of us."

He gently placed his fingers on the bruised spot, not expecting the cry of pain she gave and the force with which she batted his hand away. "Stop!"

Conrad stared at her, trying to convince himself that it was a dream. He couldn't believe that he'd hurt her that badly. _Bastard. You really hurt her this time._ He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "I can't believe I would ever do something like this to you, Victoria. Please forgive me. If I could take it back, trust me, I would."

Victoria didn't make eye contact with him. Conrad sighed, and tried again. "If it makes you feel better, you can slap me."

Victoria met his eyes, for once, and did as he'd told her. Conrad winced at the feeling, but he'd gotten used to it by now. "So you forgive me?"

Victoria looked up, and gave him a smile that she would give to an investor who'd just complimented her, one that oozed fraud. "No."

Conrad shut his eyes. "I'll do anything, Victoria. "

She swallowed a bite of a strawberry before answering. "Then agree to a peaceful and out-of-court divorce."

Conrad shook his head. "Anything that ends with you still by my side."

Victoria stood up, tired of his desperate pleas. "Conrad, if you haven't gotten the point now, you're more of a fool than I thought. I'm not going to forgive you. I understand that you were drunk, but what happens when you become drunk again? Shall I stand here and continue to be the subject of your abuse?"

Conrad hated himself just as much as she did, and knew that he was completely in the wrong. "I can't even put into words how apologetic I am right now, Victoria. I only ask that you forgive me."

Victoria wanted to, deep inside she _really _wanted to, yet she knew that she couldn't. "Conrad, I know you're sorry. Don't think I've never experienced regret, I have many times. We have to live with the choices you make, and with the next woman you meet, I suggest you make those choices wiser."

Conrad shook his head. "Victoria, I've told you before that I have never loved any woman the way I've loved you, and I will remain in that decision until the day I die. I promise that if you forgive me, I'll never lay so much as a finger on you if you object."

Victoria looked up at him. "Conrad, I am angry about the bruise, of course, but I can get over that. It's the fact that I was right. Every time I ever decide to trust someone, it ends horribly. I let you in, and next thing I know, you get drunk and threaten me with a gun before hitting me."

Conrad sighed. "I can be a very good husband to you, if you'd let me."

Victoria ate the last bite from her plate as she spoke. "Then prove it. Or else we get a divorce."

With that, she stood up, and began to walk off. Conrad stopped her. "Victoria!"

She turned around, tired of this. "What, Conrad?"

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

She was able to turn around before a smile broke through her unforgiving face. He was going to have to try a little harder than that.

* * *

**Sorry for lack of ConVict, but I feel like no couple has a perfect relationship, right? Well, review & tell me how quickly they should get back together!**


	6. Let her go

**Sorry for the long update! Hope this is worth the wait :D**

* * *

Victoria reached down into the box for another ornament, looking at the glass ball before attaching it to the huge Christmas tree that stood tall and proud in the living room. She had servants to do this for her, of course, but this was one tradition that she wasn't planning on breaking. What disappointed her was that Charlotte was with Declan, and that Daniel was at Emily's. And she hadn't known where Conrad was ever since she left at breakfast. She wished that they could have celebrated this moment on the family. But, as she stared at the work she'd done, Victoria figured that she'd be working on this for a few days at least, maybe when her children arrived, they'd help her finish. Nevertheless, she continued, hanging a cardboard ornament that Daniel had made in second grade on the bottom branches when Victoria heard footsteps behind her. "Charlotte, is that you?"

When she received no answer, she turned around. "Conrad. I thought you were gone for good."

Conrad wasn't fazed by her icy tone, and smiled at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Victoria sighed and turned back to the tree, pretending to adjust an ornament. "So what were you so busy doing?"

He grinned, knowing this would cheer her up. "I got you something."

Victoria swirled back to face her husband, realizing one of his hands was hidden behind his back. "Are you going to show me, or tell me?"

Conrad slid his hand out into the open, showing the bouquet of red roses. Victoria stepped down from the stool, taking them out of his hands. Conrad watched as she admired them. "Now I know that I told you I'd _prove _myself to you, and this is one step of our journey together that has been completed."

Victoria brought them up to her nose. They smelled amazing. "Well, if every step of this journey buys me flowers, I don't think I'll be objecting."

Conrad smiled. "That's not all. Look inside the petals of the tallest flower."

Victoria peeled the petals towards the outside, making sure not to harm the delicate flower. She uncovered a gorgeous ruby ring. "Conrad, you shouldn't have done all this!"

Conrad shook his head. "Come on, it's the holidays."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Exactly, we should be saving up for the children's gifts!"

Conrad smirked. "Half a million dollars is pocket change for this family. I think we'll survive the holidays just fine. What's wrong, do you not like the ring?"

Victoria looked up at him. "Of course I like it, I'd be foolish not to."

Conrad grinned, hands in his suit pockets. Victoria couldn't help but notice how childish he looked, waiting for her approval. "I love it, Conrad. Thank you."

He nodded. "It's nothing, really. So what have you been doing?"

Victoria motioned behind her. "Well, while you were out flower-and-ring shopping, I've been trying to prepare for Christmas."

Conrad tilted his head to see what she'd done. "It's going to take hours to decorate that all by yourself. I'll help you."

Victoria turned to the tree. "Thank you. It's supposed to be a family tradition, but in the recent years, I've lost Daniel and Charlotte's attention and care."

Conrad shrugged. "Well, they're growing up. We have to let them out of the nest sometime."

Victoria allowed him to help her onto the ladder that reached the middle part of the tree. "I know, Conrad."

Conrad nodded and picked up another ornament out of the box. He looked at it, turning it around. "Look at this one. It's our wedding ornament."

Victoria stepped down onto the ground beside him, peering over his shoulder. "Our anniversary one is here too."

Conrad picked up the box, sitting on the sofa and pulling Victoria down next to him. He sorted through it, looking at all the decorations they'd received as wedding gifts. "I can't believe we have this many."

Victoria smiled. "We've always had this many, they're just hard to see on such an enormous tree."

Conrad nodded. Suddenly a thought struck him. He shifted slightly so that he was facing her. "We should put this down in the basement with all the photo albums."

Victoria seemed to be pondering the idea. "Why, so you can hide away all the memories that we used to be in love?"

Conrad sighed. "No, so we can treasure them. Victoria, I think you know that I'm still in love with you."

Victoria didn't reply for a minute, then stood up and took the box from his hands. Conrad got up quickly, following her. He guessed she was going downstairs.

Conrad held the door for Victoria as she descended down the wooden stairs, the cobwebs still there from before. No one had come down here since they'd left the place alone. But now Victoria was going back to her past, the difference was that Conrad was there with her this time. She came to the door she was looking for, and stepped back as he opened it. "Don't let it lock this time," she called over her shoulder as she entered.

He made sure to check that the lock was off before he let the door shut. Conrad tugged on the handle to check that it would open before he sat down next to Victoria. She looked at him, motioning that she wanted them to do this together. Conrad placed his calloused hands over her smooth ones, grasping the sides of the box together. They both lifted it up and placed it inside the box of photo albums. Once it was shut, Victoria looked back up at Conrad. "You know, I thought I'd feel some… strange sentimental feeling. I just feel happy."

Conrad looked back at her, with a hint of a smile on his face. "I feel happy whenever I'm around you."

Victoria's eyes met his, before they dropped back to the ground. Conrad cleared his throat and broke the tension in the air. "Victoria, when I said I loved you upstairs, I meant it."

Victoria shut her eyes slowly. "I know you did. But what I said upstairs at breakfast, I meant that too."

Conrad's heart fell, he knew he was indicating the fact that she no longer cared for him. "I know you didn't."

Victoria looked up at him. "Of course I did. I never say things I don't completely mean."

Conrad shook his head. "You didn't mean that, though. I could tell."

Victoria nodded. "No. I did. I meant every word I said, Conrad. I was right, I fell back into your love trap and I hurt myself in the process. I don't want to do this all over again, Conrad. Let's go back to the times where we just ignored each other."

Conrad sighed. "If that's how you want it to be, fine."

"Fine?" Victoria questioned.

Conrad nodded. "I'll stop bothering you about it."

Victoria set down the box, letting it hit the floor with a resounding thud. "You've been trying to win me back for weeks now, and you let me go just like that?"

Conrad shrugged. "Well, you've made it crystal clear that I'm not part of your life anymore."

Victoria blinked. "Well _Conrad, _you've really shown me this time. Remind me to never speak to you again."

Conrad smiled as she turned her back to him, knowing that he was right; she still did have some feelings for him if she was upset like this. "I'm sorry, _sweetheart. _I just thought you would appreciate it if I stopped caring for you, as you practically ordered me to."

Victoria whirled around and stepped towards him. "I did no such thing! I can't control your decisions, Conrad. We both know that."

Conrad turned towards the door, smirking as he walked away. "I still think you're trying to."

* * *

Later that night, Conrad was in his room when there was a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he yelled.

His messenger shyly opened the door. "Mr. Grayson, this package for you was just dropped off."

Conrad barely looked up from his laptop. "Put it on the bed."

She did as he'd commanded before quickly exiting his room, shutting the door carefully. Conrad shut his laptop screen and reached for the envelope. He frowned as he opened it, sliding the paper out. His eyes scanned down the sheet. He sighed when he reached the end. _I should've known she'd do it. _Victoria had filed for, yet another, divorce.

* * *

Victoria was sipping a glass of wine in one of her expensive nightgowns and burying herself in a thick novel when Conrad came in, not even bothering to knock. "Of all the nerve you have, I really didn't think that even _you _would go this far."

Victoria smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conrad sat down on the end of her bed. "Oh, I'm positive you know full well what I'm talking about. Another divorce, Victoria? Really?"

Victoria's eyes drifted back to the small print on the pages in front of her as she answered. "I thought we were both in agreement on the matter."

Conrad shook his head. "I didn't agree to _anything, _Victoria. The last time we went through this process, it nearly tore this family apart!"

Victoria slammed the book down on the bed. "Well then so be it! I cannot sit here and live my life with the man who ruined it!"

Conrad leaned in closer to her, his tone rising. "I lifted you up, Victoria. You were drowning and I pulled you in, I gave you _everything! _And this is how you repay me?"

Victoria calmed herself down before answering. "If you really meant what you said, then live by it. _If you love her, let her go."_

Conrad was about to retort angrily, but he stood up instead. Victoria watched his every move as he walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen. He shot a vicious glare in her direction before he pulled out the contract her attorney had sent him, and scribbled his signature on the bottom. He threw the papers back at her. "There. I let you go."

With that, he stormed out, leaving Victoria to stare at the signed contract in front of her. Her fingertips brushed over his signature. She didn't think he'd really give in. But it was official now. They were divorced.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, Victoria noticed Conrad's absence. She wondered where he was, but didn't give much thought about the matter. She placed her fork onto the table with a cling, finishing her breakfast alone in silence.

* * *

Conrad awoke in his suite in the South Fork inn. He stretched sleepily, rolling over to get up when he noticed a figure standing in the middle of the room. He squinted, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. "Helen?"

The Initiative's leader stood still. "Conrad."

Conrad sat up, pulling on a shirt. "What are you doing here?"

Helen took a step closer to him. "I just needed to talk to you."

Conrad clasped his hands together, listening intently as she continued. "It's come to my attention that you've been disregarding your loyalty to us lately."

Conrad tilted his head. "Oh, have I?"

Helen nodded. "Yes. So I need your full attention on what's about to happen. You see, we've been running into some problems lately. Our company is losing money fast because of two certain business men who've been worming their way up higher than us. Those businessmen will be at an investor's lunch in a few days. We're going to blow the whole thing up."

Conrad stared at her in shock. "Who are you going to pin it on when you do?"

Helen leaned towards him in a dramatic manner. "That is hardly the problem."

* * *

Victoria was sitting in her parlor, alone, when she heard the door shut and the sound of footsteps come towards the living room. "Conrad, is that you?"

"I'm afraid not."

That voice sent a tingle up Victoria's spine. "Helen. You aren't welcome in this house."

Helen stepped into the room, standing before the matriarch. "Oh, but I think you'll be most interested in what I have to say."

Victoria set her teacup down on the coffee table. "Which would be?"

Helen smiled. "You and I are going to frame your ex-husband for the murder of 29 investors."

Victoria held back the shock she felt, she couldn't show emotion around these creatures. "Get out of my house. I don't want to hear a word you have to say."

Helen turned on her heel, preparing to leave. "Oh, Victoria? I think you'll be pleased to know that Conrad _will_ take the fall for this. And he won't leave prison alive."

Victoria didn't answer her. Instead she sat quietly, waiting to hear Helen leave. And when the door shut, Victoria bolted upstairs. Once inside her bedroom, she reached for her cell phone and punched in Conrad's number furiously. She pressed it to her ear, anxiously waiting for him to answer. He never did.

* * *

They awoke the next morning in separate beds and separate houses, Victoria had gotten the deed for Grayson Manor in the divorce and Conrad was the official owner of their suite at the South Fork. As Victoria sleepily rolled out of her bed, she immediately checked her phone to see if Conrad had called back. He hadn't. She sighed. Now she would have to go over there herself. But, Victoria decided, not before she gathered Daniel and Charlotte for breakfast.

* * *

Conrad awoke with a start, reaching his hand out in the spot next to him. It was cold and empty. He wished that Victoria would've been there. But he had no time for remorse, today was the day he had to do the Initiative's dirty work. And the meeting was at 2:00. He needed to prepare. He was, after all, the one doing the bombing. He rolled out of bed, noticing that he had one missed call from Victoria. Conrad picked it up and called her back.

Victoria was eating with Charlotte and Daniel, trying to figure out a way to break the news to them. She set down her napkin. "Charlotte, Daniel, there's something I need to tell you."

Daniel nodded, swallowing his last bite of food. "That depends. What's it about?"

Victoria smiled at him. "Your father."

Daniel exchanged a glance with Charlotte. "What about him, Mom?"

Victoria sighed. "Well, we've been having some problems lately, and-"

She was cut off by her phone ringing. Glancing down at the caller ID, she smiled. "That's him now. Excuse me for a minute."

She stood up, walking away from the table and into Conrad's old study. "It's about time."

Conrad's voice came through the other end, sounding as if he'd just woken up. "Good morning to you too."

Victoria sighed. "Conrad, I'll get to that point. I know all about your little _mission _the Initiative is planning. And I also know that they're going to frame you for it!"

Conrad laughed. "That's rich. I'm too valuable to them."

Victoria groaned. "Just listen to me! You can't do this today."

There was a click on the other end, signaling that Conrad had hung up. Victoria sighed as she put the phone down. She'd have to save him herself.

* * *

Conrad stood on top of the building, wind blowing through his short hair. He was holding the detonator in the palm of his hand. All he had to do was activate it, and the job would be done. He didn't know what was stopping him. Maybe it was Victoria's words, the way they were echoing in his head. He should listen to her. But he couldn't. Not when he was this far in.

Victoria jogged up the flight of stairs leading to the roof, wishing desperately that this building's elevator wouldn't have broken down. She needed to get to Conrad, and it was taking a very long time. Nevertheless, she continued, gasping for breath.

Conrad grazed his fingertips on the button, waiting for the right moment. He was ready. He could do this. He had too… but he didn't when he heard Victoria's voice behind him, yelling "Stop!"

Conrad turned around. "Why? Even if they do frame me, I have nothing to live for anymore."

Victoria's eyes widened with fear as Conrad's fingers closed around the button. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, or maybe she was just desensitized with terror. She saw the building next to them explode into flames, sharp pieces of metal flying onto the roof where she was standing. She snapped herself out of the daze, and grabbed Conrad's hand. "We have to get cover!"

When he didn't move, she turned back to see what was keeping him. Her face morphed into a look of absolute agony as she saw the sight before her. Victoria clasped a hand over her mouth as she screamed. "Conrad!"

A piece of metal had struck him in the chest, and it looked like the wound was deep. He fell to the ground, Victoria desperately trying to keep him from injuring himself more. She felt tears streaming down her face as she cradled his head in her knees. "You'll be all right, okay? Everything will be just fine."

His eyes fluttered shut, and Victoria knew she had to get help. She ran to the stairs she'd come up from, and heard voices at the bottom. Good. There were medics already on the scene. Victoria raced down the stairs in half the time it had taken to get up. "There's a man up there, he's dying! I need help, please!"

* * *

She helped the doctors push the stretcher down the hallway. It was a difficult task to do in a dress and heels, but she'd do whatever it takes. At one point she was told to stand back and wait, while they set him up with an IV. Victoria did what she was told, pacing back and forth outside his door. She was torn from her thoughts when her son ran up. "Mom, are you all right? Where's Dad?"

Victoria sobbed as she pulled Daniel into a hug. "I'm fine, darling. Your father is hurt badly, though."

Daniel pulled his mother against his chest, comforting her and realizing that his parents really were falling back in love. "It'll be okay, Mom. Everything will work out fine."

They were interrupted by a nurse coming out of his room. "Mrs. Grayson? You can come in now."

Victoria took Daniel's hand as they entered. Conrad's eyes were open, and Victoria could tell he was in a clear state of mind. She glanced back at Daniel, who'd left the room to find Charlotte. Conrad and her were alone. Victoria stepped towards his side. "How do you feel?"

Conrad smiled up at her. "Better than I felt an hour ago."

Victoria gave a nervous laugh as she grasped his hand. "Conrad, have they diagnosed you yet?"

Conrad seemed to be wavering in and out of consciousness. Victoria frowned when he didn't answer her. "Conrad?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't know anything yet."

His eyes fluttered halfway closed, but he could still see Victoria as she leaned close to him. "You should go home, get some rest. If you love her, let her go."

Victoria smiled through tear-stained eyes at him. "And if she loves you, she'll always come back."

* * *

**And there it is! A lot of things happened in this chapter… they got divorced, BUT they're still in love! And will Conrad be okay? Who knows? Review!**


	7. Let's get married

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'll try to be more consistent with the updates**! **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Victoria awoke to someone shaking her shoulders. "Mom? Wake up!"

She saw Daniel and Charlotte hovering over her, startling her awake. She sat up, looking around. "What… where?"

She looked around, noting that Conrad was sleeping next to her. How did he get home? She realized that he hadn't come home to sleep, but rather that she'd fallen asleep next to him in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Daniel? Charlotte? Have you two been here the entire night?"

Daniel shook his head, sitting down on the chairs arranged by Conrad's bedside. "No, we just got here. But it looks like you stayed the night."

Victoria got out of the bed, her feet hitting the bare floor as she sat down on the chair next to Daniel. "Well, I guess I must've got tired. I hope your father will be all right."

"Why would you care?" Charlotte questioned, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Of course I care."

Charlotte crossed her arms, angry at her mother. "I saw the divorce papers on your dresser. Why didn't you tell me you and Dad separated again!"

Daniel turned to Charlotte. "Why didn't either of you tell me about this? You're divorced again?"

Memories of that night flooded into Victoria's mind. "No, we did, but it was a mistake and I'm sure that neither of us would want it right now."

Daniel shook his head in disgust. "Well it happened, Mom. It happened, and you can't change those signatures. So what next? Are you separating for good, or will there be a third wedding?"

Victoria sighed. "Daniel, please listen to me."

"About what? Since we're on the subject of weddings, do you know who my new stepfather will be? Or do I get to help pick him?" Daniel inquired, sarcasm bleeding through his voice.

Victoria glared at him. "Bite your tongue! I will remain faithful to your father no matter what the outcome!"

Daniel smirked. "Why, because that worked so well in the past?"

Victoria stood up, rising to her full height before him. "Watch it there, Daniel. I wouldn't go that far."

Daniel rose as well, looming over his barefoot mother. "Oh, I would. You two need to-"

"What _you _need to do, dear son, is listen to your mother. If you held the slightest regard for me, you would've realized that we _don't _want the divorce any longer. Your father and I are on good terms as of late," Victoria snapped.

"Speaking of your father."

Victoria turned at the sound of Conrad's voice, and instinctively pushed him back down into a laying position. "Are you all right?"

He winced as he began to stretch. "It depends. What are the doctors saying?"

Victoria stroked his arm. "They haven't told us anything. How do you feel?"

Conrad lay back down on the bed. "Everything hurts."

Charlotte leaned over him. "What happened? No one would tell me how you got hurt!"

Conrad glanced up at Victoria cautiously. She gave a slight shake of the head, and put her hand on his shoulder, assuring him that she'd take this one. "Charlotte, your father was merely a victim of a bombing."

"I saw that on the news," Charlotte remembered, nodding her head. "Get well soon," she told her dad, before asking Daniel to drive her home again. He agreed, and after saying a few kind things to Conrad, the two children left the room. Victoria sat on the end of the bed, looking over at Conrad. She found his hand between the sheets, and laced her fingers through his, smiling at him.

He propped himself up into a sitting position. "Why have you been doing all this? I mean, acting so kind to me. Last time I checked, you wanted a divorce."

Victoria sighed and looked over at him. "The divorce… it was, I don't know…"

She stopped talking when Conrad heard a crack in her voice. She wiped her eyes and turned back to him. "I thought I'd lost you, Conrad. I thought you were gone."

He shook his head, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. Victoria allowed him to do so, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cradled her on his lap. They were stopped when the doctor walked in. "I'm going to need you to leave, Mrs. Grayson. We have to run some tests."

Victoria glanced over at the doctor. "When will you release him back home?"

She slid off his lap as the doctor answered. "He doesn't need to stay here after these tests, but if he does want to return home, he should stay in bed for the next couple of days."

Victoria nodded. "Conrad, I'll wait outside and drive you home."

He nodded, smiling at Victoria as she left.

* * *

Victoria sat outside the hospital room, doing something on her phone, when Conrad came out. "Hey."

She put her phone away and stood up. "What'd they say?"

Conrad sighed, walking alongside her towards the exit. "Nothing is really that serious. I needed stitches for some of the cuts, but I don't have any broken bones."

Victoria nodded, walking to the car. "Good. I'll drive."

Conrad shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Let me."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, and this is my car," Victoria insisted.

Conrad opened the passenger side door for her. "After you."

Victoria sighed and got in. "Thank you."

He nodded, and shut the door after her. Victoria buckled herself in as Conrad slid into the seat next to her. "Where are you going?" She asked. "You took the wrong turn."

"No I didn't," he replied.

Victoria looked over at him. "Yes, you did. Grayson Manor is in the exact opposite direction."

Conrad smiled. "We're not going to Grayson Manor."

Victoria sat back, confused. "Then where are we going?"

Conrad didn't answer her. He had a plan in mind, and he couldn't let her know about it. He took another turn, making Victoria even more curious as to where he was going. "Conrad, where are you taking me?"

He pulled over into a parking lot, and pulled off his tie. Victoria shot him a questioning look. "What on earth are you doing?"

Conrad smiled. "Just trust me. Will you do that?"

Victoria reluctantly nodded, but she swatted his hands away when he tried to wrap his tie over her eyes. "Conrad!"

"Trust me!" Conrad ordered, tying it over her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Victoria answered. "What are we doing that requires me being blindfolded?"

Conrad didn't want to tell her yet. "Wait a second."

He climbed out of the car and opened her door. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Victoria shook her head. "Conrad, I'm blindfolded in high heels. This isn't going to work."

"Just hold on to me, I'll support you," Conrad assured her. He took her hands and helped her up from the car. Victoria tripped over the sidewalk curb, but Conrad grabbed her by the waist, making sure she didn't fall.

"This isn't a good idea," Victoria told him, clinging to his shirt as she carefully stepped onto the grass, following wherever he led her.

"We're almost there."

Conrad led her a few steps forward, then pulled off the blindfold, standing in front of her.

Victoria blinked a few times, until her eyes adjusted. It was dark, but they were outside of a church, with dim lights shining down on them. Victoria fixed her gaze back on Conrad, then realized that he'd gotten down onto one knee. Victoria gasped when she realized what he was doing. "Conrad, are you-"

Conrad smiled up at her. "Yes."

He took a deep breath and continued. "You are the most beautiful and kind woman I've ever met. I love everything about you. I love your generosity, your courage, your strong personality, and your wisdom. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love the way your hair smells. I love every single thing about you, Victoria."

Tears crept into Victoria's eyes as he smiled up at her, speaking once again. "I know I haven't always been a good husband, or a good father. But I want to try again with you, if you'll give me another chance. I love you."

Conrad beamed up at her. "Victoria Harper, will you marry me?"

Victoria felt her eyes well up with tears."Yes!"

He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a black velvet box. Victoria examined her hand, and realized her fingers were bare.

Conrad took her hand and showed her the ring. It was the engagement ring he'd first proposed to her with.

Victoria smiled down at him as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was on, Conrad stood up and took her into his arms, Victoria instinctively pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She'd never felt more love for him than that moment. "I love you," she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't even remember the last time you told me that," Conrad murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Victoria buried her face in his shoulder. She knew that at some point, they'd have to go home. But for now, Victoria just wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

* * *

Victoria twirled the ring around on her finger as she looked out the window. She glanced over at Conrad, who had once again, insisted on driving. "So what now?"

He shrugged. "Well, most engaged couples get married."

Victoria smiled. "You know that's not what I meant, Conrad."

She checked her nails absentmindedly, deciding to air a problem that had been on her mind ever since the divorce. "I don't want a public wedding."

Conrad glanced over at her. "I thought you loved public events, with all your parties and benefits."

Victoria shook her head. "No, that hardly seems appropriate for a third wedding. I just want you and me, and a pope to pronounce us married."

Conrad looked sideways at her. "Not even Charlotte or Daniel?"

Victoria laughed. "I don't think they would want to come."

"Well, then let's have it now," Conrad suggested. Victoria gazed at him as if he was insane. "Now? Conrad, I don't even have a wedding dress."

Conrad shrugged. "You go pick out a dress, and I'll buy a tuxedo and call the pope. We can be married by tonight."

Victoria looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Do you think we should?"

Conrad smiled. "I don't have any objections."

Her eyes glinted over in excitement. "Okay. Let's get married."

* * *

Conrad adjusted his bowtie two hours later and checked his reflection in the mirror. He heard someone walk up behind him, and turned around.

"Daniel. I thought you wouldn't come."

Daniel crossed his arms. "Mom called me and told me everything. I figured I wouldn't want to miss my parent's wedding, right?"

"Not when you're the best man," Conrad replied proudly. He knew that he could always count on his son.

* * *

Victoria brushed a strand of hair back into place, making sure everything was perfect. She saw Charlotte enter the room, knocking gently. "Mother."

Victoria turned around, smiling happily. "Charlotte! I'm so happy you're here!"

She pulled her daughter into a hug, letting go and looking back at her. "You look beautiful."

Charlotte smiled, she'd found a suitable dress before coming. "Thank you. You look great, Mom."

Victoria looked down at her dress; she'd tried on a few before deciding on the one she was currently wearing. "Well, just something I threw together."

Charlotte nodded. "So where's Daniel?"

Victoria straightened her dress as she answered. "He's with your father. Daniel will be his best man."

She turned to Charlotte once again. "And I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

"I'd love to," Charlotte replied, smiling. "Now, we have to get out there. We don't want to keep Dad waiting!"

* * *

Conrad took his position on the podium, waiting nervously. Daniel noticed his father's rapid breathing, and patted his back reassuringly.

Conrad forgot all about his own problems when Victoria entered the room. His mouth almost dropped open, and a look of wonder came over his face. A blush crept over Victoria's cheeks at her husband's reaction as she finished her walk down the aisle and came to stand next to him, her eyes dancing happily when they met his.

The pope cleared his throat and began to speak. "Conrad Grayson, do you take Victoria Harper to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "I do."

The pope turned to Victoria. "Victoria Harper, do you take Conrad Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

She couldn't stop smiling as she replied, "I do."

Daniel and Charlotte gave the rings to their father and mother, who in turn slipped it on the other's hand. Victoria smiled up at Conrad as the pope continued. "There really aren't enough people here for someone to oppose you two getting married, so Conrad, you may kiss the bride."

Conrad stepped forward and kissed her, both of them keeping it shorter for their children's sake. Victoria found Conrad's hand when they pulled away, taking it in her own. "So when's our honeymoon," Conrad teased.

Victoria laughed. "Let's leave right now."

* * *

The reunited Grayson family returned home that night, Charlotte and Daniel giving their congratulations to their parents before disappearing into their rooms, leaving the bride and the groom alone.

"So was our third wedding just as good as our first and second?" Conrad asked.

Victoria sat down on the couch, tired. "It topped them all, Conrad."

He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. "You want to go up to bed?"

Victoria leaned her head against his shoulder. "In a few minutes."

They sat in silence for a while, until Victoria spoke again. "Conrad, I need to tell you something."

He looked down at her. "You can tell me anything."

Victoria sighed. "I got a phone call when you were in the hospital. It was the Initiative."

Conrad shifted a little, staring at her intently as she continued. "They offered me money and safety for Daniel, Charlotte and I. The only condition was that I had to help them frame you for the bombing."

At his worried gaze, Victoria stopped to explain herself. "No, I didn't take the deal, Conrad. But when I declined, they told me I'd regret it. That now it would be me going down for that bombing. I think that was their plan all along. I've always been a thorn in their side."

"Call them back and take the offer," Conrad ordered, becoming stern with her. Victoria shook her head. "Conrad, I'm not going to do that! You'd go to prison for the rest of your life, if they didn't kill you on the spot!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Call them back right now! We have money, Victoria. You can easily take care of Charlotte, Daniel and yourself with what we have saved up! I'm not going to let them hurt you!"

Victoria wouldn't obey him. "Conrad, they've threatened us before, and we've always prevailed!"

Conrad shook his head. "Victoria, no."

His wife didn't pay any attention to him as she turned to go upstairs. "Conrad, I'm not calling them back. But I am tired, can we go to bed?"

Conrad grabbed her arm. "Victoria, please! I can't sleep thinking that at any second you could be taken away from me!"

There was a crash behind them, and the two whirled around to see men dressed in black invading their home. Victoria realized it was the FBI, and that Helen hadn't been faking when she'd told her that. "Victoria Grayson, you're under arrest for a terrorist bombing."

Conrad didn't stop to think; he stepped in front of his wife and pushed the men away from her. "She didn't do anything, she's innocent! Get away from my wife! It was me, I did it!"

They didn't listen to his pleas; two men merely restrained Conrad while they handcuffed Victoria, who didn't even struggle.

Everything was a blur to her; she felt cold metal being snapped around her wrists. In the corner of her eye, she could make out her husband struggling against two men who were holding him in place. She heard shouting in the background, Conrad's voice mixed with what sounded like Daniel's. She wondered if her son was trying to save her.

The last face she saw was Conrad's as they led her out the door.

* * *

**So that went from good to bad rreeealllyy quick. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but I haven't forgotten about it yet! Review!**

* * *

They pulled her out of the police car rather harshly, grabbing on each of her arms as they led her towards the prison. Victoria kept her mouth shut; she knew that consulting her family and a lawyer was probably the best thing to do before speaking. If she didn't go down for this,

Conrad would. But Victoria didn't want to die in prison.

She was forced down a dark hallway. One of the men opened a door to her right, and slightly pushed her in. Victoria stumbled a little, shooting the officer a glare as she stepped inside. "I want to make a call first," she insisted.

They didn't answer her request as they pushed her onto the chair. "You already have a visitor waiting."

Victoria shifted in the chair, knowing that her wedding dress was going to be ruined after this. Not that she wanted to get into those awful orange prison uniforms anytime soon. She glanced up at the door, wondering how Conrad had gotten to the jail before her. But the person walking in wasn't Conrad. "Victoria."

Victoria bit her lip to hide in the growl. "Helen. I have nothing to say to you."

Helen pulled out the chair across from Victoria and sat down. "But I think you do. You see, it's not too late. Agree to our terms, and Conrad could be in your position as we speak."

Victoria leaned forward. "My decision stands as it always has. I am not going to help you frame him for this, and I'm also not going to be framed either. I suggest you leave now, while you still can."

Helen shrugged, rising from her chair slowly. "Well, I can assure you that you will not find evidence to prove your innocence. Or Conrad's, if he somehow convinces the judges that he was the terrorist. One of you will go to jail for life. And if you won't let Conrad suffer in prison, the sentence is yours."

She walked out, leaving her words ringing in Victoria's ears. Victoria leaned back in her chair, trying to calm her nerves. _She's wrong,_ Victoria convinced herself. _The Graysons always prevail. And prevail we will. _

"Your next visitor is here."

Victoria guessed that this one would be her husband, and she was correct. He stormed over to the chair across from hers and slammed his fists onto the table. "Victoria, why didn't you just make that call?"

Victoria hadn't expected him to be angry, she thought he'd be excited to see her. "I'm not letting my new love suffer the same fate my past one did, Conrad! We'll find a way to get out of this," she assured him.

"How? What evidence do we have? I was the one who did the actual job of bombing that meeting, so it's only fair I take the blame," Conrad demanded.

"Unless we frame someone who's not innocent," Victoria stated in realization. "Helen Crowley brought us into this, and she'll get us out."

Conrad leaned back. "Framing the Initiative? Is that even possible?"

"Not the whole group, just one member. We use recorded phone calls she's made to us. Pictures, fingerprints. She organized this entire attack, we have more proof than we need!" Victoria coaxed him. "But you'll have to put it together, unless they let me out on bail."

"They'll have to let you out," Conrad told her. "But if they don't, you can count on me."

The door opened, and a guard walked in. "One minute."

Conrad waved him off. "Victoria, they decide on your bail tomorrow. I'll be there, and I'll get the best lawyers available. Trust me."

Victoria nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Conrad stood up, getting ready to leave. "Do you think you can survive one night in prison?"

Victoria rose to her feet as well. "I'm sure I'll be able to get through it, Conrad. Goodbye."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her like he never wanted to let her go. Victoria buried her face into his shoulder, shutting her eyes and relaxing in this moment.

Conrad pulled back for a moment, but only to softly kiss her lips. She put her hands on his chest, responding lovingly to his actions until the guard came in to take Conrad out. "Time's up. Come with me."

Conrad unwillingly stepped away from his wife. "I'll see you tomorrow, Victoria. I love you."

She nodded, watching as he was escorted out. "I love you too."

Conrad caught one last glimpse of his disheveled wife standing in the middle of the room, still wearing the beautiful wedding dress from earlier that day. And from that second on, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to frame Helen and make sure Victoria was released from that prison.

* * *

The prison uniforms were dirty, and smelled horrible. The guards literally had to force Victoria in to them, threatening to do it themselves if she wouldn't change willingly. She had been placed in solitary, something she was grateful for. Although the living conditions were horrible.

Right now, Victoria was lying on her back on an old, dirty and uncomfortable mattress. The sheets were torn in places, and the small blanket they'd given her didn't help the shivering. She turned over, curling her knees to her chest in hope to keep her body heat in. They'd have to let her out on bail tomorrow. She didn't know what would happen if they didn't.

* * *

The next morning, Victoria was taken from her cell bright and early. The judge was going to announce if she would be allowed bail. As the two guards escorted her down the center of the room, she noticed Conrad sitting with Daniel and Charlotte. He reached out his hand briefly, brushing his fingers against hers. She smiled at the reassuring gesture as she slid into her seat.

Everything was a blur to Conrad; the judge was making the usual opening statements. He was just praying that they would let Victoria out. He didn't want her to have to stay here, in this awful place. He was snapped out of his daze when Charlotte sharply nudged him, noticing her father wasn't paying attention. "They've came up with the decision!"

Conrad involuntarily leaned forward, listening intently. "The choice I've decided on will not be revoked or changed."

Conrad clasped his hands together as she spoke the next sentence. "With the power given to me in this court, I hereby allow bail for Victoria Grayson."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, smiling foolishly at Victoria when she turned to look at his reaction. She grinned happily, she would return home with her family that day. And return to her normal wardrobe of expensive, clean and flattering dresses rather than these horrible orange costumes. The guards beckoned for her to stand, and she did so, meeting with Conrad in the center aisle. He quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I'm so relieved," he murmured as his hands clutched her waist.

She buried her face into his neck. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Conrad held the door open for her as she walked into her home once again, smiling as she saw the familiar tile pattern on the floor, the family portraits on the walls and the huge staircase leading to her room. "How much was the bail?" She asked, turning towards her husband.

He sighed. "Well, let's just say the check had a lot of zeros. But you're worth every penny."

She blushed as they approached the stairs, making quick work of climbing them. "Not if I get put back in there on the trial."

Conrad closed their bedroom door so the children wouldn't overhear their conversation, and turned to her. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"It's not in our power, Conrad," Victoria reminded him, removing the distasteful navy hoodie and jeans that had been given to her for her return home.

He handed her the dress she'd motioned for and spoke again. "But it could be! As long as we get the evidence."

"I know," she replied, removing the dress from its hanger. "Let's just remember that Helen is a member of the Initiative. She has all the resources available to frame me for that bombing."

"But she was the one who organized the entire thing!" Conrad argued. "If we just play some recorded phone calls, dig through security camera footage… the trail leads back to her regardless. We just have to make the jury believe that as well."

"Which will be easier said then done," Victoria reminded him, slipping the dress on. "Besides, won't some of those phone calls have you agreeing to do the dirty work for them?"

"We edit those parts out," Conrad decided. "It will work perfectly, Victoria. Trust me."

She pulled her hair to the side, intending for him to zip her dress. His fingers pressed against the zipper, but instead of pulling it up, he slid the material off her shoulders. Victoria felt a jittery feeling inside her. "Conrad, what are you doing?"

"I thought maybe we could take our minds off the Initiative for a while," he informed her, drawing the dress further down her body until it pooled at her feet. She spun around to face him. "Is that really what we should be doing with our free time?"

He roughly took hold of her waist, pressing her bare skin against his clothed torso. "Well, in my opinion, it's the perfect occupation."

She snaked her arms around his shoulders. "Well, I don't think I have any objections towards that… as long as we keep it quick."

* * *

A painfully short half hour later, Victoria was gathering the sheets around her and sliding out of bed. "We should get started."

Conrad groaned. "I'm starting to dislike your 'all work, no play' motto."

"That's not my _motto,_" Victoria emphasized, letting the blanket fall away from her body as she reached for the dress… again. "I never once said that, Conrad."

He pulled on his clothes and walked over to his wife, pressing his hands against the bare skin on her waist. "Well, I prefer the opposite."

She brushed his hands off her gently, and pulled her dress up over her undergarments. "Zip me up."

He obliged, moving the zipper up the length of her back. "So where do we start?"

Victoria straightened the dress, turning back towards him. "Do you record your phone calls?"

He frowned. "Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, in case we need them in situations like these!" Victoria snapped, starting to grow frustrated with her husband. "Check the security camera footage, and we'll use the audio files."

"I always knew you were ambitious, but I didn't think you were that spontaneous," Conrad told her, walking over to his laptop and opening it.

"Maybe you underestimated me," Victoria teased, leaning over his back. He typed in his username and password, allowing him full access to the camera footage. Conrad swiveled around in his chair, and looked up at Victoria. "Okay. When did she first talk to you about this?"

Victoria bit her lip, deep in thought. "She came to the house right after she called you, correct?"

He nodded, and Victoria continued. "Well, Helen came about an hour after she left your suite at the South Fork. So let me look at the footage."

Conrad spun the chair around, scooting to the side and allowing his wife to sit on his knees as she scrolled down the video clips. "I found it."

He leaned forward, feeling her back fall against his chest. Victoria clicked play, and sat back on his lap.

_"Conrad, is that you?"_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"Helen. You aren't welcome in this house."_

_"Oh, but I think you'll be most interested in what I have to say."_

_"Which would be?"_

_"You and I are going to frame your ex-husband for the murder of 29 investors."_

_"Get out of my house. I don't want to hear a word you have to say."_

Victoria pressed pause, and turned to look at him. "So we take some audio files of her saying those things."

Conrad's forehead creased in confusion. "But you're in jail, not me. It says she's going to frame 'your ex-husband.'"

Victoria sighed, tracing her fingers over his shoulder. "We can edit it out; make it sound like she's saying something she's not."

Conrad nodded, raising his eyebrows. "There's an idea. We, my dear, have a lot of work on our hands now."

Victoria grinned and curled up in a comfortable position on his lap. "I thought you didn't approve of all work and no play."

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her lips. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back against the arm of the chair.

"Get a room, you two."

Victoria popped her head out from behind the chair, recognizing her daughter's voice. "Charlotte! I hope you know that what they're saying about me is false, I wasn't responsible for the bombing."

She climbed off Conrad's lap, and walked over to the youngest Grayson. "You believe me, right?"

Charlotte nodded. "Dad told me everything. I'm really sorry for what they're doing, mom."

Victoria smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. "Thank you, Charlotte. That means a lot."

Charlotte grinned at her mother. "I actually came to tell you something. There's a lady downstairs who wants to talk to you and Dad?"

Victoria frowned. "Conrad? Did you schedule a meeting?"

He shook his head, rejoining his wife's side. "No. Charlotte, did she say her name?"

Charlotte shrugged. "No, sorry. But she's coming up right now. I'll leave you two to talk."

Charlotte left the room, skirt swirling around her as she disappeared. Victoria exchanged a glance with Conrad, predicting just who was

coming in. And sure enough, her suspicions were right. "Helen."

The Initiative leader slowly walked into the room. "Victoria, Conrad. Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

She brushed past them to stand in the middle of Victoria's bedroom, looking over the laptop. "So you've already started trying to frame me for this?"

Victoria shot a glance at Conrad, not wanting to speak in fear of saying the wrong thing. "Get out of my house."

Helen smirked. "Oh, believe me, Victoria. If you frame me for this, you won't have a house left to return to," she snarled, walking out to leave the two Graysons in fear.

Victoria turned to Conrad. "What-what do we do now? Is she serious?"

He nodded, pulling the brunette against him in a comforting embrace. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

**Victoria's out on bail = good. Helen targeting their family if she gets framed = bad. Take from that what you will! So, is Victoria really going to do that time in prison? Or will it be Helen who goes down for it? Review and I'll try to update quicker!**


End file.
